


黑丝绒（下）

by storyandme



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyandme/pseuds/storyandme
Summary: “你们都不可露骨肉之亲的下体，亲近他们。”“人若娶他的血亲，无论是异母同父的，是异父同母的，彼此见了下体，这是可耻的事。”“在这一切的事上，你们都不可玷污自己，因为我在你们面前所逐出的列邦，在这一切的事上玷污了自己。”





	黑丝绒（下）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> 还是发车了，但是是很健康的车（我到底在开心什么……但这一章真的超级纯洁~  
> 黑体是幻觉，斜体是回忆。  
> AO3好像没有这个功能……汗……大家自己体会吧  
> 有私设的Scamander夫人形象，请见谅  
> T29\N21

1918年5月的某一天，伦敦的凌晨空空荡荡，只有灰色的雾在荒无人烟的街头流窜，他穿过冰凉的风，远处隐约有阴云密布，红马的骑士扬起的尘土还未落下，白马上的人又开始收割生命。  
巫师们虽然已经撤离了战场，但战争永远不会结束。  
所幸他有他的避难所。  
Scamander家的宅邸在雾里闪着珠灰色的柔光，砖墙上挂满了青绿色的苔痕，推开门，厨房里熟悉的炖菜香气便扑鼻而来，木地板在脚下咯吱作响，房间的角落里隐藏着悉悉索索的啄羽和舔毛声，画像们在画框里安静的打盹。  
他的男孩安睡在二楼，Theseus蹑手蹑脚打开门。  
橘金色的墙纸卷了边，靠近窗户的地方结着陈旧的水渍，床边的地板上有着爆炸留下的焦黑痕迹，他小心的坐在地毯上，手无意识的摸索着地板的伤痕， 一只胳膊搭在床边，把下巴搁在床铺上静静的看着。  
他的男孩闭着眼睛，呼吸声绵长柔软，木芙蓉一样轻盈，蓬松的卷发摊在枕头上，像个小孩，嘴唇微微张开，眼皮在微光中轻轻颤动，两颊的雀斑显得分外稚气，他依恋的偷窥着这一刻的和平，用手拨开男孩的额发，俯身上前——  
“你回来了？”带着浓浓鼻音，Newt在半梦半醒中问道，他伸出一只胳膊扯过企图撤离的兄长，含糊的在男人的脸上亲了一下，吻里带着飘忽不定的、成熟的皮毛香气，然后打了个哈欠，“现在是几点钟？”  
“四点钟。”  
“太冷了，这种天气，非得值夜班不可吗？”  
“这件事可由不得我们任性。”  
“那可真是够呛，这天也真是冷的够呛——你的房间忘了生火。”Newt往里挪了挪，把被褥打开一个小口，闭上了眼睛，几根手指搭在兄长的胳膊上，怀里玫瑰般的小女孩嘟囔了两句，又蜷着身体在Daddy的怀里又找了个舒适的位置睡着了。  
“快钻进来吧……”Newt听上去在甜梦的悬崖摇摇欲坠，“暖和气都要跑完了。”  
Theseus愣在了当场，Newt的脑袋点了一下，朝旁边偏了过去。  
他又睡着了。  
男人沉默的抿起嘴，把男孩的手臂塞回被子里，将被缝掖的严严实实，踢掉冰凉的皮鞋，小心的靠在床沿，垫着自己的胳膊，睁着眼睛看着还在熟睡着的兄弟，突然笑了一声。  
他只想享受一刻的安宁。

他捂住自己的眼睛，轻哼了一声，感到胸口发闷，从指缝的光亮中，看见漂亮的小女孩高兴的趴在他的胸前，自己躺在暖和的被褥里，有人笨手笨脚的给他换了睡衣，还扣错了两颗纽扣，细碎的雨点打在玻璃窗上，天空阴沉极了，一时分不清时间的界限。  
“Rosie， Daddy呢？”他用手指压了压自己的眉心。  
“他已经去上班了，嘱咐我九点钟喊你起床，送我去姨妈家。”小女孩随口应道，她正用手指理着他的头发玩，她是个标准的美人胚子，每个人看到她的时候都会惊叹，“典型的Scamander！”，“但比起父亲来说，她更像她的伯父。”，“从耳廓到下颌的角度简直和你一模一样。”  
他倒是宁愿这个女孩更像她的父亲。  
Theseus咳嗽了一声，避开了那双松绿色的眼睛，望向了窗边，他想着他的男孩带着一只破箱子在街头快活的踩着水洼，将那些因战争迁徙到城市中的小怪物们送回安全的家中，又抿起了自己的嘴唇。  
“其实我并不想去姨妈家。” Rosie小声嘀咕着打断了他的思绪。  
“你不想……什么？” Theseus皱起了眉毛，沉声问。  
“我不想去姨妈家，她老是上教堂去，那里又冷又湿。”  
“那你想做什么？”  
“我想和Theseus在一起玩。”  
Theseus没有说话，他任由Rosie搂着他的脖子。  
“我们来玩游戏好不好？今天不去姨妈家好不好？” Rosie晃了晃她的胳膊，把脑袋伸到Theseus面前，翘起了嘴角嘟囔，“我想玩打仗游戏，Daddy说你是个战争英雄……”  
Theseus皱起了眉，他感到有些呼吸不畅，小女孩还在他的胸前絮叨个没完，一些古怪的片段在他眼前闪过。

怪物吐着腥臭的气息靠近，满身泥水和疮疖——  
“我知道你能打死那些坏人，是不是……”  
它低下头，如猪猡般细嗅着地下的死尸——  
“Daddy说你也会很喜欢我们的Tiamat，她会给士兵们帮很多忙……”  
细长的眼睛发现了一个活着的东西——  
雪白的脖子在他眼前晃动，细长的、脆弱的……  
它兴高采烈，野兽张开了它雪白的牙——  
只要伸出你的手——  
“但Daddy不许我坐在Tiamat的背上飞……”  
只要伸出你的手——  
“Theseus一定会同意的……”  
只要伸出你的手——  
合拢在雪白的脖子上——  
“Theseus会陪我和Tiamat一起玩……”  
雪白的牙咬断了雪白的脖子——  
一道巨闪落下，地狱恍如白昼。  
只要合上你的手。  
那怪物的脸——

“Theseus，你怎么了！”一个惊慌的声音喊住了他，他茫然的望向门边，Newt湿漉漉的站在门口看着他，他的手正搭在女孩的肩膀上。  
“我……”  
“我有事情要通知你。”Newt打断了他的话，深吸了一口气，低下头，神经质般敲了敲门框。  
“什么？”  
“妈妈……她……”

Scamander夫人在第一次丧偶后不久就改嫁到了法国，两年后，她的第二任丈夫也过世了，她便干脆不再结婚，享受起驯服野兽和新恋人的自由人生。每年，孩子们总是能收到她来自世界各地的明信片，直到战争开始。  
战争开始后，她选择暂时躲藏在第二任丈夫的旧居编撰书籍。  
战争即将结束，她死于一场流感。

“为什么没有人提前通知我们？”  
“没人想过她会一觉不起。”帽檐上带黑网格纱的女士耸耸肩，“前晚我们还在一起玩纸牌。”，她看上去并不悲伤。  
天气也并不悲伤，风和日丽、万里无云，野蜂在花蕊间嗡鸣，野兔在墓碑旁嘻戏，阳伞下搭着白色的小桌，冰桶里冻着好几瓶起泡酒。  
Theseus觉得这很不体面，他拽紧了Newt的手，青年直到现在仍还没能接受这个事实，而Rosie正盯着花丛里的蜜蜂。她没有见过她的奶奶，对死亡也全无概念。上天怜爱她，生长在这个时代，但从未看过一丝残酷，Newt从来都会死死捂住她的眼睛。  
“她有没有……留下过什么？” Theseus试图问道。  
“遗产？”女士皱了皱细长的眉毛，端起一杯香槟，郁金香杯的瓶口滚了一道金边，“你可以和她的律师聊聊这个问题。”她用小指指了指正在和麻瓜牧师聊天的妖精，在对方眼里他只是一个短小精悍的秃头男性。  
“不……别的什么……遗言之类的。”Newt含糊的接道。  
“没有……什么都没有。”女士摇摇头，啧了一口酒，“她不写日记，从不留什么会让人怀念她的东西。”她晃了晃杯中细腻的泡沫，似乎有一丝怀念，“她是个好女人。”  
Theseus对此不置可否，而Newt晃了晃自己的脑袋。  
“接下来你们要怎么办。”棕金色鬈发的青年问。  
“我们会离开这个地方，仪式结束以后，我们就会离开这个地方，这里已经被瘟疫，你们的城市也是，我们要躲到没有瘟疫的地方。”  
“世界上不存在这样的地方。”Newt说，“瘟疫也不会自动消失。”  
“你们的母亲去的地方不就正是？”女士放声大笑，在场的人都放声大笑，这场别致的葬礼令所有人快乐。  
Rosie站起来了，她困惑的看着自己的父亲。  
“Daddy……”  
“嘘！”Theseus握紧Newt的手，另一只手牵住了自己的侄女，新剪的草坪上，管风琴开始演奏。滑稽的牧师被一位妇人的裙子绊倒在地，他拍了拍膝盖上的草叶，大声的朗诵起手中的悼词，在所有人的欢笑声中，野兔安静的跃过棺材，跳回树林中。  
母亲终于长眠于六尺之下。  
他们终于只剩下彼此。

伦敦一如既往的阴沉，和这次意外出现前并没有发生任何改变，四天的舟车劳顿，让他们都疲倦不堪。  
“你应该带着Rosie先去休息，晚上姑妈会过来，我们需要打起精神。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我把这些东西收拾完了就去睡觉。”成熟的兄长回答，他给了自己的兄弟一个结实的拥抱和微笑，接过Newt手中的行李箱，把一大一小推进了卧室，独自一人走进了阁楼，将手中提着的皮箱随手扔在地上，并向前踢了一脚。  
“见鬼。”Theseus喃喃道，他拨了拨自己的头发，为自己刚刚的不成熟而皱眉，阁楼里也塞满了前Scamander夫人留下的痕迹，他思考片刻后，干脆挥动魔杖，将皮箱打开，把那些稀奇古怪的标本和这个房间里的东西都浮在半空中，麻木的归拢在一起，分类、整理，放在它们应该在的位置上，房间内的一片狼藉逐渐显出了整洁的雏形，那些枯萎的草药、珍奇的羽毛和照片，现在统称为母亲遗物的东西，一遍又一遍的提醒着他，他们的母亲是一个多么荒谬的女人。  
他向来不喜欢他们的母亲。  
她过分花哨、轻浮又对世事不屑一顾，即使他们的父亲不早早辞世，迟早有一天也会带着她那些不切实际的幻想离开这个家族，她从未尽到过一个母亲的责任。  
毁掉，一个声音靠在他的耳边窃窃私语。  
那些“自由”、“高唱的希望”、“个人的独立”、“绝妙的爱情”，曾经她所追求、悄悄藏匿在这间房子里的幽灵，应该全部毁掉，她不过是一个背叛者，一个逃离了家族的人，不应该继续留在这个家中。  
悬浮在半空中井然有序的物件轰然落下，就像一场地震毁掉了秩序，不，本来在这些东西中就并不存在秩序，只有那个女人狂妄而自私的梦。  
他冷静的站在梦坍塌的中央，丧服的领口死死的卡住脖子，烦躁而不安，这里没有什么值得怀念的——他向前一步，脚下穿来玻璃碎裂时清脆的声响。

那是一张四个人的照片，那时的Newt和现在的Rosie一般大，丧服的领口一样紧的让人难受，外祖母躺在漆黑的棺木中，棺木上盖着一层黑丝绒。  
“我想要那块丝绒。”母亲笑着小声对父亲说，“我想要那块丝绒做一条裙子。”  
“开什么玩笑。”父亲说，但他并没有生气。  
母亲伸出手遮住自己的微微上翘的嘴唇，“如果有人愿意用我的盖棺布做一条裙子，妈妈一定会高兴坏了。”，她小声对还是个孩子Theseus说。  
“别开玩笑了。”父亲宠溺的望着自己的妻子，挽起她的手臂。  
“抬头，看着这边。”远远的，摄影师在那一头吆喝了起来。  
他不记得那时自己的表情。照片躺在玻璃渣下，黑压压的礼服下，自己抱着Newt，母亲挽着父亲的臂膀，一只手搭在他的肩上。  
他应当是笑着的。

“Theseus……”有脚步声惊动了他的梦。  
他抬起头，Newt神色复杂的站在他的面前，犹豫着伸出一只手臂，就像看到一只负伤的狮鹫。  
他并没有受伤。  
但他渴望被拯救。  
他把他的兄弟拉入怀中，一只温暖的手熟练的轻抚着他的后背，就像在安慰一个哭着打嗝的孩子，他感到从胃部升起一股奇异的温暖。  
“姑妈还有半个小时就会过来。”  
“我晓得了。”  
“你像是哭过了。”  
“说什么傻话。”  
不知道是谁先亲吻了谁，一切都乱了套，他们甚至还没有脱下葬礼上的礼服，黑色的欢愉蔓延在狭小的空间里，Theseus尽力想要温柔的去对待他的兄弟，但就如同无法抑制食欲的暴食者，他的舌头细致的舔过青年的齿列、上鄂，舔过每一寸柔软的肉壁，抓住软弱的舌头，像要将他的兄弟整个吞下腹中，又像是一条蝮蛇在温柔的绞杀他的猎物。  
青年的喉咙中发出细小的咕噜声，脸色绯红着偏向一边，靠着窗边，鼻息在玻璃上留下霜白的水汽。  
“热……热潮？” Theseus停住了亲吻，温柔的拢过弟弟的脸，抵住他的额头，按捺住喑哑的嗓音问道。欲望如低燎的火焰，燃烧在两人之间。  
Newt含糊的点了点头，他的眼底汪着水，就像是起风时的湖面。  
“没……没关系……我……我会……”Theseus低声说，但将后面的话吞入了腹中，这是不应该说出口的禁语，应该湮灭于黑暗中的秘密。  
他把Newt抵在窗边，瘦弱的脊梁压着脆弱的玻璃，青年惊呼一声，一只冰凉的手从腰下的衬衫探了进去，如同不知餍足一样抚摸着他的肌肤，Theseus啃食着他的颈项，用另一只手打开了他的大腿，那里已经湿透了，像一只熟透的桃子，手指蛮横的戳刺进去，立刻就能渗出甜蜜的汁水。  
“抱歉。”兄长低声说，但仍然还是打开了他的兄弟，就像打开一只不应该打开的盒子，他将手指伸入肉腔内挖扯了两下，带出大量透明的淫液，在自己的性器上粗鲁的撸了两把，便挺身插入了骨肉血亲的肉体。  
Newt低哼了一声，像一只兔子被兽夹钩住了脚趾时的哼叫，他往后半靠着冰冷的窗台，害怕支撑不住，双手紧紧的圈住兄长的肩背，双腿牢牢的勾住Theseus的腰身，但他本不必害怕——  
他的兄长会抓住他，永远抓住他。

牧师在母亲的墓前朗诵：“你们都不可露骨肉之亲的下体，亲近他们。”  
“人若娶他的血亲，无论是异母同父的，是异父同母的，彼此见了下体，这是可耻的事。”  
“在这一切的事上，你们都不可玷污自己，因为我在你们面前所逐出的列邦，在这一切的事上玷污了自己。” 

 

男孩在哭泣，他的弟弟在哭泣——他怜惜的舔去珍珠般的泪水，品味着眼泪下酸楚的心跳，Newt的十指紧紧的抠入他的血肉，连痛疼都是甜蜜的。  
“Theseus！Theseus！”有女人在呼喊他的名字，那是母亲的声音，母亲微笑着从棺木里坐起，无数母亲的眼睛偷窥着他们的交合。  
Newt紧张的揪住了他的衣领，嘴里颠三倒四的说着些什么，他安慰性的把男孩的头靠在自己的胸口，玻璃和地板跟着腰身的节奏继续律动着，“不会有事的……”他这样说着，吻上了男孩的侧颈。  
“不……”青年哀求道。  
他不会让他的男孩有事。  
雪白的牙齿咬上了雪白的颈项。Theseus依恋的吮吸着那颗香甜的腺体，留下无数红印，闷哼一声，抽出湿漉漉的阴茎，在昂贵的面料上留下一道白痕。  
“Theseus！Newt！”姑妈邦邦的敲着阁楼的门，“我知道你们在里面，我带了一点香草茶和派。”  
两人脸色绯红，满头大汗，Newt瘫坐在地面上，他有些失神的望着自己的哥哥。  
Theseus吻了吻他的额头，草草的整理好了衣物。  
“我马上就回来。”他对他的兄弟说。  
如默认了自己的命运般，Newt低下了头，他抚摸着侧颈上的吻痕，心有余悸。  
Theseus打开了阁楼的门。  
魔鬼已在心脏里种下了欲望的芥子。

8月，伦敦的路面刚下了小雨，显得非常肮脏，一个肥胖的男人拦住了Theseus，他似乎有紧急事项。  
“您是……”  
“Augustus，先生，Augustus Worme。”肥胖的男人弯下腰，讨好的笑着递出自己的名片， “我已经和您的秘书预约了三次……”  
男人接过名片，扫了一眼便直接塞进自己的大衣口袋，冷淡道：“我了解，恕我庶务繁忙。”他蹙眉，“Wo……”  
“Worme，先生，我是默默然图书公司的发行人。”胖子接道，“我理解，但这并不会占用您多长时间。”  
“但站在马路上谈话并不体面，我建议您再和我的秘书预约一次，也许下个月我们可以坐在办公室里好好聊聊。”  
“实际上我并不是想和您谈话。”胖子拔高了声音，他略有些急躁了起来，“我想和您的兄弟谈谈，先生， Newt·Scamander，我知道他是一位十分优秀的神奇动物学家。”  
“Newt？”  
“是的，先生。”胖子搓着他的手，“我们需要一本书，一本可以教导孩子们的教材，关于神奇动物他们需要了解的一切基础知识，我认为Newt先生可以……”  
“他在休息。”  
“不，我只想和他聊上半个小时……”  
“您听到了吗？” Theseus打断了Worme的话，他的态度十分粗鲁，“我告诉您了，他在休息。”  
“可是……”  
“我不希望再见到您，先生，您这样纠缠实在太不像话。”傲罗严厉的责备道，他侧过身子，不客气的无视了仍结巴着想要申辩些什么的男人，匆匆的穿过街面。  
老宅内僻静无声，一点烛火默然升起，他为自己倒了两指宽的威士忌，靠坐在带软垫的扶手椅上，冰球在厚重的杯底晃动、慢慢融化，烛火噼啪闪烁了一下，把他从一个梦中惊醒。  
“你怎么回来了？”他皱着眉问。  
女孩悄悄的站在自己的房间门口，直勾勾的盯着他。她今天理应在姑妈家待着。  
“Daddy的病好了吗？”她毫不客气的反问。  
“Daddy的病还没好。”他粗声回答，站了起来。“你怎么……”  
女孩敏捷的关上了房门。  
他无趣的闷哼了一声，转头走向了通往阁楼的楼梯，楼梯没有扶手，狭窄而高，布满灰尘，每走一步就发出一声断气般的呻吟，在黑暗中，就像没有尽头一样。  
然而它还是有尽头的。  
他打开了那扇门。  
那里祭祀着繁衍中的罪恶。


End file.
